


Join Me

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moderns have a little time together in the villa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me

She says--  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," and it's like that annoying song everyone got kind of obsessed with for a while but Rebecca, fingers in his hoodie and Shaun behind him, stubble against his cheek (where are Shaun's glasses? Why is he thinking that? But sometimes--)  
  
Surprised moan that turns into a laugh, Lucy (gold and glittering, maybe in bed by six isn't so bad if it's more than just sleeping) behind her, working at fastenings, Shaun asking what he wants and okay he really gets the British voice kink thing right about now because Shaun shouldn't be allowed to say anything that could possibly be construed as dirty--  
  
"No, not here--" Lucy and Rebecca, Rebecca letting go of his hoodie, logistics and okay logistics are a bitch, he's a fan of good times up against walls (pushing or pushed, honestly not fussy) but it figures Shaun brings up thread counts - with one hand making its way down Desmond's jeans - so logistics.  
  
"Well, mine? Grab Shaun's bed--"  
  
"What do you mean 'grab Shaun's bed?' It's already--" And Shaun's brain catches up, realises what he's said, Lucy laughs as Rebecca groans against her throat but there's a lot of shaking shoulders so giggles.  
  
"Dude, c'mon, we already know, you suck at subtle."  
  
"And I suppose you could do better?"  
  
So difficult to walk away, to join the ladies (Ezio's swagger, his shrug, his tilt of the chin) and raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You can find out if we use your beds."  
  
(Really, he should totally be in charge of incentivising when it's needed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leave a “Join Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify.]


End file.
